yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Manolo has been revived/The Day of the Dead/The final battle/Chakal's death
Here is how the final battle with Chakal begins in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. At San Angel, Quackerjack bestow the Medal of Everlasting Life to Chakal. Joaquín Mondragon: Please, Chakal... just don't hurt them. Chakal: Yes. Yes! The medal is all mine. Merlock: Nothing can stop us. However, he spoke too soon as a familiar yelling is coming right from the ground and towards the living as he knocks the medal out of Chakal's hand. And to everyone shock and disbelief it was Manolo back from the dead. Chakal: What?! Negaduck: But how!? We'd thought Chakal eliminated that matador! Merlock: (as he grabbed Negaduck by the jacket) Then how come there's another one?! Maria Posada: Manolo? As Manolo pulled Maria up, they kissed. Just when Chakal was about to intervene, Manolo put's a one moment sign, because he doesn't want him to ruin this moment. Manolo Sánchez: (to Joaquín) Hold this for me, amigo. (as he tossed his guitar to Joaquín then spoke to Chakal and the baddies) So, my father tells me you hate bullfighters. Chakal: I hate everybody. Bandits: Yeah. Yeah, Man. Manolo Sánchez: Okay. Let's do this. Chakal: You and what army? And to answer his question we see, the Sánchez family being resurrected followed by the return of Mickey and the gang and a lot more along with some allies from Agrabah. Flintheart Glomgold: (to Chakal) Does that answer your question? La Muerte: It's the Day of the Dead, Manolo. Xiblba: And on our day, we have a certain amount of... La Muerte: Leeway. The Candlemaker: Good luck! Manolo Sanchez: Thank you! Maria Posada: No retreat. Manolo and Joaquín: No surrender! Anita Sánchez: He gonna do it now! Luis Sánchez: Familia Sánchez, al ataque. Genie: In other words (transform into a Sergeant) Charge!!!!! So, Mickey and his friends join the fight with all of San Angel. Jorge Sánchez: Ay, ay, ay, ay Canta y no llores Por que cantando se alegran Los corazónes! Then, the bandits began to clap for his performance. Homer Simpsons: Woo hoo! Pancho Rodríguez: We should get that guy for the band. Jorge Sánchez: Now, is your turn! Carmelo Sánchez: Okay, Bubba and I sing good, too. So, Bubba the Cave Duck and Carmelo grabbed a couple of bandits as they slam them to the ground. As for Adelita and Scardelita Sánchez, they battle the bandits followed by a couple of Heartless-like bandits. Adelita Sánchez: I was like, "I think you look good. I like your hair." And he was like, "I like your hair." Scardelita Sánchez: Are you wearing my boots? Adelita Sánchez: They look better on me. Come here, lover boy! Just when they passed the medal, Donald caught it with his hands. J. Thaddeus Toad: Donald! (whistled while waving his hands) Donald! Donald! Over here! Donald Duck: Here it comes, Thaddeus! As he tossed the medal to J. Thaddeus Toad, but it was caught by Magica de Spell. Magica de Spell: Gotcha! But then, Scrooge McDuck snatched the medal out of her hand. Scrooge McDuck: I'll be taking that. Aladdin: (riding on Carpet) Mr. McDuck! Pass it to me! Scrooge McDuck: Here it comes Aladdin! (as he tossed the medal to Aladdin) Then, he passed on to Mole, who kept loosing the grip from one of the bandits as Luis fought it off. Iago: (caught it with his claws) I got the medal! However a bunch of Aerial Knockers were flying right after Iago who has the medal. Iago: (screams) Help! Bartok: (takes the medal) I'll take that! Now, the Vapor Flies are after Bartok, who now has the medal. Bartok: Oh boy! A little help?! John Silver: (as Bartok passed it to him) It's all yours, Mateys! (throws it) Carmelo Sánchez: Medal! (throws Anita) Anita catches the medal, then she tossed it back down towards Father Domingo. The Singing Nuns: Thank you! So, Father Domingo went crazy wrestling a whole lot of bandits as the medal went flying straight for Goofy. Goofy: I got it! I got it! However as soon he as caught the medal, he's now surrounded by a bunch Soldier-like Heartless. So, he tossed the medal to one of the soldiers. Goofy: Catch it, Fellers! However as soon the soldiers caught the medal, they ran in terror as the bandits were chasing them. The Solder: Hold me! The Bandit: Chakal! We found the medal! Just then, Chuy led an army of pigs, rode on by a few children. Chuy: (oinking "My comrades. Unleash the fury!") The Bandit: Huh? And before anyone else know it, the pigs stampede towards the bandit and it knocked the medal to who knows where, but the main fight with Chakal begins. Chakal: I'm done playing! Sora: Then let's see you get passed us, Chakal! But Merlock, blocked Sora's attack. Merlock: Sorry, Keyblade wielder, but you're going to deal with me first. Joaquín Mondragon: (straining as he used his swords to hold Chakal's sword) I got it. I got this. Manolo Sánchez: No, no, no! I got this! (as he blocked the other sword with his swords) Just then, Maria showed up with her kung fu skills. Maria Posada: Did I tell you I also studied kung fu? Sora: Show me what you got, Merlock! Merlock: With pleasure. (as he used the animal talisman to transformed himself into a real giant undead bull) Ventus: We got your back, Sora! Roxas: Let's do this! With every amount of strength, they fought off Merlock by checking every weak point. Chakal: Enough! Maria Posada: Look out! (as she dodged out of the way) And as for Manolo and Joaquín, they dodged it too late as they're sent flying back. Manolo crashed into Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Aqua. And as for Joaquín, he faceplanted onto mausoleum. Maria Posada: Let go of me! Chakal: Get me my medal, or your woman will pay! Maria Posada: Men. Typical! Riku: Maria's in trouble! Manolo Sánchez: (to Joaquín) Go find the medal. Joaquín Mondragon: But Maria... Manolo Sánchez: Find the medal. I'll handle this. Joaquín Mondragon: Got it. Joaquin! Manolo Sánchez: Mickey, Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Donald, José, Panchito, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Xion, I'll need your help. Donald Duck: Sure, what do you need? Manolo Sánchez: I have a plan. Terra: What do you have in mind, Manolo? With quick thinking, he has the Three Caballeros to distract the bandits as the rest reached to the church. Donald Duck: Hey, You bandits! You wanna piece of us! José Carioca: We are the Three Caballeros! Panchito Pistoles: And we are to put a stop to your thievery! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225